


[Fan Art] The Showers

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Extremely Underage, Fanart, Shota, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Inspired by Arms and the Boy - Credence in the showers.





	[Fan Art] The Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arms and the Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579664) by [HerrGrindelwald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerrGrindelwald/pseuds/HerrGrindelwald), [x57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57). 



> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[View outside AO3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wx4sav2v4xugsee/credence-shower_pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com](https://thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com/)


End file.
